Fawkes Sang
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Albus Potter pets the bird that caught his attention and for the first time since the day Albus Dumbledore died, Fawkes sang.


_**A/n- Written for the Ultimate Battle! Competition and School of Prompts Challenge.**_

 _ **Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Fawkes Sang.**_

"Looks like it's bring your kids to work day in here," said an amused Hermione, standing at the door of his office.

Harry, who was trying to stop James and Albus from destroying his poison antidote collection, which, by the way, did contain bezoars, did not find it amusing at all.

Only his kids could be audacious enough to try to drink a black sludgy drink for fun.

He glared at his friend, but she just stood there laughing at his attempt of stopping his six and seven year old boys by picking both of them up and tucking them under each hand.

A hold, which they were trying their best to escape, and they might even manage it, despite the difference in their sizes and his.

He braced himself for the mockery that he knew was in his immediate future.

Ah, he might've defeated the darkest wizard of all times, and become the youngest chief of Aurors, yet he still couldn't manage to intimidate Hermione Granger, great.

James and Albus struggled, all the while giggling, and tried to get an already tired Harry to put them down.

"Need some help?" She asked, finally noticing his helpless condition.

"Like I need air," he said, and no one who could see his condition would consider it an exaggeration.

"Put them down," she said, coming in.

"Yes, dad, listen to Aunt Hermione, and put us down," Albus chimed in from his place on Harry's right.

"She's a smart woman, our Aunt Hermione, you should listen to her; she has saved your life a hundred times." James said, smiling at Hermione, and his son's obvious attempts at flattery made Hermione laugh and Harry roll his eyes.

"Well, that's something you didn't get from your father, he could never flirt worth anything," said Hermione, obviously delighted, as she took James in her own arms and held him up.

Harry finally help Albus with both hands and was immediately grateful as the weight he was holding halved.

"So where's Ginny today?" Hermione asked.

"Mom had a lunch with her teammates today," answered the kid he was holding grumpily, "She took Lily with her, but boys weren't allowed."

"I wanted to meet Quidditch players," added James, frowning.

His boys hadn't been happy about the fact that their sister would get to meet the Holyhead Harpies and they won't.

"Okay, how about I take you to meet the Minister Of Magic? Would that make up for it?" Hermione asked James, who laughed and agreed all his kinds loved their 'Uncle Kingsley Minister', as they liked to call him.

"How about you Al, do you want to come too?" Hermione asked, but Al didn't reply, Harry looked to find that something else had caught his younger son's attention. He as staring with his mouth open at a bird sitting on a perch a little far from Harry's office.

A Phoenix, to be precise.

"You go on," he told Hermione, smiling, "This one has an appointment with a bird,"

Hermione softly smiled and nodded, while James picked up a few locks of her hair, and decided to mess with them.

Ah, brave boy, that one.

"James Sirius Potter, if you touch my hair one more time, I swear I would feed you to a dragon," She softly warned the boy, who dropped her hair immediately.

They walked out of the room with Hermione telling James the story, again, of the time she'd ridden a dragon with his dad and his uncle Ron.

"Dad," his other son asked him, finally overcoming his amazement, "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the bird that had once saved Harry's life.

Harry went to pick up the key and unlocked the other door of his office and walked out of the room into the adjoined courtyard.

He reached the perch with the little boy in his arms and said, "Al, this is Fawkes, he's a phoenix," pointing to the bird sitting in front of them.

"Fawkes," he said to the bird, "This is my son, Albus,"

Harry could swear the bird's eyes widened at the mention of the name 'Albus', it was as if he recognised it.

"Can I...Can I touch him?" Al asked, looking a little nervous and maybe a little scared.

Harry would've told his son to go ahead, but he didn't need to because as if he'd judged Al's dilemma, Fawkes leaned forward, towards Al, as if asking him to pet him.

Al tentatively raised his hand and petted the bird, smiling and becoming surer about it by each stroke.

Harry saw the bird's eyes slowly becoming wet, and then he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years.

For the first time since the day Albus Dumbledore died, Fawkes sang.

 **A/n- All reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
